narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mysterious Girl in the Woods
One Saturday evening, Comato and Kaio had just finished running errands for Naruto. Walking through the woods, the brothers chatted about random things that popped into their heads. "Yo dude, can I tell you something?" Kaio asked his brother. Comato paused wondering what it was that his brother wanted to tell him. "Ehh, what is it?" Comato replied. "You are a punk ass bitch." Kaio said sightly laughing. Comato stared at his brother while they continued to walk. "And you're an idiot." Comato told Kaio. The twins continue joke around and horseplay in the forest. "Damn that fox! Where did he go this time." Yuki said with frustration. "Old man Goku said he was around here, but I can't find him." she continuous as a sigh escaped her lips. That's when Yuki heard two voices coming in her direction, her body tensed up. Yuki hated to interact with other humans because she could never figure them out. "Tailed beasts are a lot easier to interact with." Yuki thought to herself as she saw the two men walking in her direction. Comato almost instantly noticed the girl. "Hiya!" Comato formerly spoke to the girl. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you lost?" Comato questioned the stranger. "Hey! You're pretty!" Kaio blurted out. "My name is Kaio Uchiha and this is my brother Comato Uchiha. What's your name?" Yuki blushed slightly upon hearing the male compliment her. She had never been complimented by a male before. Except for the occasional compliment from Kurama. Yuki inserted her hands into her black pants pockets and looked shyly at the to newcomers and said with a stutter: "Y-Yuki Kaneko." "What's the matter? You seem nervous. Is everything alright?" Kaio asked Yuki. "I wouldn't wanna talk to you either. I mean, LOOK AT YOU!" Comato said teasing Kaio. Giving Comato a blank facial expression, Kaio turned his attention back to the nervous girl. Comato tried to push Kaio but horribly failed because his hands phased through Kaio. Comato fell to the ground during the process. "That's a punk move, man." Comato said dusting himself off. "Well maybe you should keep your hands to yourself." Kaio smart mouthed Comato. "N-nothings wrong. I'm fine." Yuki lied. She was surprised that she was able to speak at all. She guessed that her frustration at her father is preventing her to be as shy as usual. Yuki watched the two and she wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. Yuki thought that her life would be a lot different, if she did have one. She figured it would be nice, she smiled to herself as that thought entered her mind. "Its not nice to lie to your new friends." Kaio said responded to Yuki. "Now tell me, what's really wrong?" Comato started to move closer to the girl. "If you need help, all you have to do is ask." Comato told the shy girl. Friends wasn't a word Yuki was used to hearing from humans. The word freak was the most common thing they said when they realized who she was living with. "J-Just hungry." Yuki stuttered. This would be a lot easier if I could communicate to them telepathically ''Yuki thought to herself. The part about how she was hungry was part of what's wrong, the other part was that she was just didn't know how to act around humans. "Now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry too." Comato said rubbing his stomach. "When are you not hungry. Yo, I think there's a little restaurant not to far from here?" Kaio informed his brother. "Would you like to join us, Yuki? Comato's buying." Comato exclaimed hearing Kaio volunteer him to pay from dinner. "I'd love too." Yuki said happily. Yuki could sense Kurama nearby. He was probably about 4 miles away and he was standingbyy for now. If Yuki wanted to avoid a conformation she would have to get the two Uchihas two a populated area quickly. "Which direction is it?" Yuki asked. "Oh!!! That's Meī Xing Diner! I love that place!" Comato shouted excitedly. "I even took the time to mark it with Flying Raijin." Comato walked closer to Yuki and touched her shoulder. "See ya there, bro!" Comato laughed as he and Yuki instantly teleported to the restaurant. Appearing directly in front of Mei Xing, Comato practically scared the woman out of her own skin. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Xing. But your food is so delicious!" By then Kaio finally caught up to them. Getting the a table, Mrs. Xing asked prepared to take their orders starring with Yuki. Yuki was surprised with the speed in which the arrived. She guessed that it was space-time ninjutsu. "You can take their orders first." Yuki said as she kept track of her parents chakra. It seemed like they werentt that far away which was a good thing for Yuki. It was her first time in this restarunt so she wanted to see what the uchihas ordered before she decided on what she wanted. "Yakitori grilled chicken and Udon noodles." Kaio told Mrs. Xing, who started writing their orders. "And what will it be for you, Comato? She asked. "I will have what my brother is having plus Hamo and Donburi rice bowl." Comato apprised. Writing their orders down Mrs. Xing turned her attention to Yuki. "And what will it be for you, Missy?" Kaio smiled. "Remember Yuki, Comato is buying do the sky's the limit!" "J-Just beef ramen and water please." she said shyly. It helps in situations like these to have one of your favorite foods, be considered very simple. Plus, it's simple to say as well, which meant less talking. She looked at Camato and asked: "S-So you are from the leaf village?" If these people were buying her something to eat, the least she can do is get over her shyness for a little while. "Yep. I'm a Special Operations Jonin. I'm so awesome, the Hokage placed me in my own category." Comato boasted. "No cares, Comato. She just asked if you were from the Hidden Leaves." Kaio said of anger. Comato began to laugh, his laughter rose with every chuckle. "So, Yuki? Where are you from?" "I-I travel around with my adopted parents." Yuki said. "I don't really have a place where I can call home." she continued. Yuki usually doesn't stay in one place for more then a month, because her parents tend to attack attention. Every week, Yuki's family travels to different places in a circular formation so that it takes a year to get back to complete the journey. The waitress bring teens their food. "Here you guys are." Mrs. Xing tells the them, handing them each of there orders. "Would you all like some Ramune? Its on the house." She asks the kids. Ramune was a special soft drink that Mrs. Xing makes herself. "Yes! I would love some! I will have strawberry." Comato excitedly tells her. Kaio looks at the vast menu of flavors. "I want to try Green Tea." Ths waiter writes their flavors down. "Would you like to try some?" Xing asked Yuki "Sure." Yuki said. After speaking she began to slowly eat the ramen that she was given. Yuki thought that it was good, not the best but it was up there. One of the great things about traveling so much is that you get to taste a lot of different ramen. "Bring, her the same kind as me." Kaio told the waitress. Kaio took a bite of his chicken, letting the tangy favor sit in his mouth before he swallowed. On the other hand, Comato was gorging everything away as if he was eating his last meal. Not really sparing time to savor the flavors. Xing brought the Ramune, Kaio was the first to taste his. Drinking it, Kaio tasted the bitterness of the Green Tea flavor carburized beverage. "Uckk, I shouldn't have chosen this one. "What do you think of your's, Yuki?" When the drink came she took a sip. Yuki has eaten may foods that were killed or picked outside. Some were horrible, like the time Son Goku made fried skunk for her. Some where very good, like the time Goku made her fried venison. The of fried venison made Yuki even more hungry, but it also made her miss Goku a bit. "It's fine." she responded. Comato tasted his Ramune, "You guys should've gotten this flavor. Its the BEST!" Comato loudly protested. Kaio took Comato's drink and finished the entire bottle. "Ahh, you right bro. That was good." Comato started to choke Kaio. "You dirty bastard! You drank my stuff!" Yuki smiled slightly upon hearing the brothers fight. ''So this is what it might feel like to live with a normal family. ''Yuki thought to herself as she slowly drunk the rest of the tea. Yuki glanced around the diner for the first time, her eyes seemingly taking everything in. Yuki is one of the few people who posses a photographic memory, so theres no doubt that she will remember to come back here next year. The brother stopped to laugh at themselves for acting out inside the civil establishment. Finishing they food, Mrs.Xing came to deliver the bill. "Did you children enjoy your meal?" Comato sighed in satisfaction. "Yes we did. Thank you. Can I have the bill, so we can be out if your hair?" Mrs. Xing smiled. "Oh, you don't worry about it. Its all on the house." Comato jumped up in surprise. "Are you sure? I have money." Xing placed her hands on her hips. "Yes, your kids are free to go." Comato started to tear up, "Mrs Xing! You would do that!?!" Xing laughed "Aww, Comato you're such a cut up." "Thanks." Yuki said as she smiled at Mrs.Xing. Yuki soon finished the rest of her ramen, and prepared to leave. When, she tried to stand, she soon found out that her feet were asleep. She cursed under her breath. She used concentrated chakra to the bottom of her feet, and that quickened the awakening process. She stood up and looked at the uchihas "Are you going back to the leaf?" she asked once they were done talking to Mrs.Xing "Yeah, we are going to go home. Is there something wrong?" Comato and Kaio asked simultaneously. Soon after they laugh at what had just occurred. "What's wrong, Yuki?" Kaio asked her. "N-nothings wrong." Yuki said. Yuki guessed that it was about time to meet up with Kurama and Gyūki soon. ''I'm going to be late for training. Gyūki is going to kill me." ''Yuki thought to herself. She wished she couldvee have stayed with them a bit longer however. "Umm, so what do you plan on doing?" Kaio curiously ask Yuki. "Yeah, we'll walk you home if you like" Comato said. Kaio grabbed Yuki's arm and them started to walk. "Come on, let's get you home before your parents start to worry" Kaio stated. "s-sure, one of my parents is that way." Yuki said as she pointed in the direction of the lake where Gyūki and Insobu were Yuki could tell that this wasn't going to end well. She suspected that two things could happen. Either, A: the uchihas and the tailed beasts get into a fight Or B: the twins call her a freak Of course theress always option C, nothing happens But that was wishful thinking Or is it...? Comato walked beside Yuki and Kaio. "You guys, keep you eyes peeled. I'm sense some extremely immense chakra levels nearby." Comato warned. "Thanks for the info, bro. Yuki, stay close to me. If anything happens, I'll protect you." Kaio tried to confront Yuki. If the uchihas were to look at Yuki they would find that instead of being scared she was beginning to loosen up Yuki glanced at Kaio and Comato "W-what your sensing are my parents. You can relax " Yuki said As she neared the lake she could start to see an outline of Gyūki She couldn't see Insobu, but she guessed that was because he was under water Comato could see the structure of the 8 tails as they moved closer to the Lake. "Wait....is that the eight tails. Gyūki? I've never seen him in person but it feels like I have.....I dunno it sounds weird." Comato said literally thinking out loud. "I feel like if met him too." Kaio said agreeing with Comato. "You parents are tailed beasts?......That's pretty awesome." Comato said to Yuki. "If I'm allowed to ask, how is that possible? "T-Their not my real parents, Kurama found me when I was a baby and took me in and soon after that all the tailed beasts were taking care of me. I-f your question was how am I not dead, its because my chakra can calm tailed beasts down." Yuki explained. When they got closer, Gyūki spotted Yuki and extended his fist toward Yuki. “Welcome home Yuki. Had a nice walk?” he asked. Yuki fist bumped him, smiled, then nodded. That’s when Isobu surfaced the water. "Kaio?" Comato grabbed Kaio's attention. "Yeah let's do it." Kaio and Comato both nodded to each. "Yuki, there is no need for you to be alarmed. We wanted to try something." Comato insured Yuki. That made Yuki edgy. If someone had to say: don't be alarmed. It usually means you should have your guard up. Because why would they say it at all if there was no need to be alarmed? "What is it?" she asked cautiously. "What are you planing?" she continued. "Don't worry, we're just experimenting.." Comato said as his tattoo appeared visible on the palm of his hand. Kaio's tattoo was showing as well. Both of the twins lifted their hands with only the middle and index finger raised. In one quick motion the twins expelled their chakra hoping it would catch the tailed beasts attention. Yuki relaxed but she activated her kekkai genkai, the Tenshigan just incase. The Tenshigan can see stuff a that would usually be to fast for the human eye to see, not only that it also gives the user the ability to react. "What are you experimenting?" Yuki asked as Gyūki turned his attention towards the uchihas. Their combined chakra became so powerful it was to the point where the water began to ripple and the tree branches were violently blown. "I want to see their reaction." Comato said raising his chakra levels even more. "''Now, what will you do?" Comato stated to himself talking about Gyūki. Gyūki glanced around and observed the damage that the uchihas chakra is causing. "You have quiet the impressive amount of chakra." Gyūki said calmly. "W-What are you trying to do? Provoke them?" Yuki asked. If that was the case it wouldn't work as long as Yuki was around due to her chakra. "No, I'm trying to see if they recognize our chakra..." Comato said to Yuki. "I need your to suppress you chakra. Maybe that will help them recognize who we are." Kaio began to feel uneasy. "Comato, they don't recognize your chakra." Yuki walked away so that her chakra wouldn't cause any interference. As soon as she did so, Gyūki turned towards the Uchihas with recognition on his face. "I remember that chakra now." Gyūki said. "Sorry, I didn't recognize you before, Yuki's chakra tends to draw distract us." he continued. "So you recognize me? Or at least my chakra." Comato asked Gyūki. Kaio stepped forward. "I wonder was it was like way in the Sage's day." Kaio pondered. "I recognize your chakra a little bit." Gyūki admitted. "C-can I come back now?" Yuki asked. Yuki glanced at Camato and Kaio and wondered how the fight would go, if they decided to spar. She's only fought one human before so it would be interesting to see how she would far, with a Uchiha. "Well I guess that's good enough." Comato said calming his chakra down. "Yeah, Yuki you can come back."The tailed beasts barely recognize my chakra..to the think they would remember Hagaromo's chakra." Comato wondered. Kaio walked up to meet Yuki. "Well, it was fun. But we must be heading home. Unless, you want us to stay for a while?" "B-before you go, I would like to spar with one of you. It's been a long time since I fought a human and I don't think I will have a better chance then now." Yuki said as she deactivated he Tenshigan and her eyes changed back to their normal green color. "Yeah, sure. Which one of us would you like to par with." Kaio asked glancing at Comato, who was still thinking about why Gyūki didn't recognize him. Comato finally stopped thinking about it, heading toward Yuki and Kaio. "Whatcha guys talking about?" Comato asked. "Yuki wants to spar with one if us." Kaio started to scratch his head. "So, Yuki who will it be?" Yuki looked between the two of them. She knew her attacks would phase through Kaio and if he did that enough that would be boring. Which left only Camato. She glanced at Camato and said: "C-Can I fight you. I'll show you the way of the tailed beasts." "Awww..." Kaio sighed. "I knew you were gonna choose him." Comato walked closer to Yuki. "I'll be happy to spar with you!" Kaio looked at Yuki. "You've awoken the training freak." She turned to look at Kaio and smile as she said without stuttering: "I guess I have to put the training freak back to sleep." She turned to look at Camato and she bent her knees and let her arms hang loosely at her sides. "R-r-ready" she asked. Kaio took a leap back to distance from the two. "You kids have fun..." Comato smiled at Yuki. "I'm ready when you are." He said getting into at fighting stance. Yuki's eyes changed once again, and she activated the Tenshigan. Yuki took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. A growl escaped her throat and that growl soon turned into a mighty roar, a powerful shockwave of chakra was emitted from her in circle around her. If the shockwave hit Camato then he would be sent flying back a couple of meters. Gyūki turned and left as Isobu stayed and watched carefully. Comato braced for the Shockwave's impact, sending him flying back at Yuki predicted. Comato reflexes made him quick enough to retaliate to keep from taking damage. Upon balancing himself, Comato activitates his Sharingan. "That's impressive. A shockwave that's similar to Shinra Tensei. Show me what else you can't do!" Comato edged her on. Yuki knew that her regular fighting styles won't work on this guy so she decided to switch it up a bit. She took a deep breath then she pounded on her stomach to apply pressure. As she did so she opened her mouth. A highly compressed ball of air escapes her mouth and shoots toward Comato. The air ball is strong enough to create a small hollow in the ground. Dodging the air ball, Comato threw a couple of kunai scattering them over the area. Weaving hand signs, Comato inhaled then blew a |fireball at Yuki. Yuki jumped out of the way, but the fireball hit her right shoulder which made a burn mark. Yuki was tempted to use Tailed beast Rage but she decided to save that for later. She ran toward Camato and formed the following signs: tiger, ox, hare. "Yin-Yang Release: Godspeed." she said. After forming the signs her speed increased seven fold so that she was now running at 49 mph. She quickly formed the seal of conformation and breathed a column of fire at Comato. Using his bending arts, Comato absorbing the fire. Comato accelerated and appeared in front of Yuki to deliver a punch to her abdomen. Thanks to the Tenshigan, Yuki was able to see Camato moving despite his speed. She quickly leaned to the side, dodging the punch. When it comes to speed and taijutsu, the members of the Kaneko clan are one of the elites. She then tried use his momentum to sweep his legs, and hopefully knock him off his feet. Comato's speed and overall agility made him react just barely fast enough to intercept Yuki's leg sweep. Able to suddenly recoordinate his offense to defense right in the midst of attacking. Blocking it with the fist that was aimed for her abdomen. "Perfect." she said as she smirked. As soon the kick was blocked she she jumped back three feet. While she was in the air she took a deep breath and gathered and kneaded Yin Chakra with Yang Chakra in her stomach, with a ratio 8:1. As soon as she landed she roared and a purple blast of Yin Chakra and Yang Chakra was fired out of her mouth. The blast looked like a miniature version of the blast version of the tailed beast ball. The strength of this jutsu was strong enough to knock Camato back 5 meters and cause a small and weak explosion. Due to how close Yuki was to the opponent it would be very hard to dodge. Still knelling from blocking Yuki attack with his right arm. Comato raised his left hand pass his face to reveal the flying raijin seal that was embedded on his hand. Almost instantly after revealing this, a barrier opened up and instantly redirected the course of Yuki's attack. Causing the explosion to appear to an area that was marked with Flying Raijin. "Damn." Yuki said. "Your pretty good." Yuki complimented. She stood up straight and looked at the seal. Yuki took a step toward Camato and preformed a side kick aiming at his chest. She would then focus chakra to her feet and axe kick the ground which would make a giant crater and hopefully make Comato unbalanced on his feet. Using the Body Flicker Technique, Comato quickly evaded Yuki's attacks. "You're a pretty amazing fighter." Comato complemented Yuki. "Now, show me more!" Yuki ran toward Camato at 49 mph. Once she is 2 feet in front of Camato, she formed the tiger sign then clapped her hands together. She opens her mouth and exhales a large quantity of fine powder from her mouth, which due to its luminous quality, shines so brightly that it can temporarily blind multiple targets within its area of effect. If and when Camato is blind she would preform a series of fast punches and kicks aiming at various parts of Camato's body, the last kick would be a chakra enhanced side kick toward toward his chest with enough strength to propel Comato backwards 15 meters. Temporary blinded, Comato was indeed hit by Yuki's barrage of attacks. Flying back exactly 15 meter as Yuki predicted, he smashed into the ground creates a small cater were his body layed. "Nice one Yuki!" Kaio cheered her on. Recovering from Yuki's last attack, Comato stood looking at her. "You certainly use a lot of tailed beasts skills without even being a Jinchūriki. Quite an interesting feat. Now I've got something for you." Placing his finger on the ground, Comato gathered chakra preforming Wood Release ninjutsu and bending arts. The ground started to shake and slightly split apart. Quickly raising his hand in Yuki's direction, roots erupted out if the ground, quickly making their way to Yuki. "You should be careful. I can control this entire environment without forging hand signs. You can call in one to the Tailed Beasts in if you want." Comato said smiling at Yuki. Yuki knew what to do immediately. The tailed beasts told her about wood release, and it's one big flaw. It relies to much on the ground. "Can you control the air?" Yuki asked as she flew high in the air. Once reaching 20 meters above ground her body levitated at that height. She formed the seal of conformation and breathed out a powerful stream of wind which headed in Camato's direction. Comato's eyes spun change from their regular tomoe state to their Eternal Mangekyō form. Instantly apon awakening his EMS, a invisible barrier formed around his body guard him from Yuki's attack. Look you at Yuki unharmed, Comato stated, "Hey Yuki, you wanna see something cool?" It was times like this when Yuki wished she had her Shinjinbukai Tenshigan awakened. "Sure. Show me what you can do." Yuki responded as she remained levitating high in the air. Yuki tensed her body as she prepared for the attack. Comato channeled Earth Release thought his bending arts and dug a giant boulder out of the ground. Jumping on top of it, Comato used telekinesis to make the boulder levitate. Flying in the air, Comato reached the same height as Yuki. "Pretty awesome, right?" Yuki smiled warmly and relaxed her body. "It's not quiet the same as flying. I'm surprised that eye of yours doesn't give you the ability to fly." She was finally getting comfortable around Camato. Maybe someday she would consider him a friend. "I've never actually thought about it. Oh well....So, what do you wanna do now?" Comato asked. Kaio stared at the from below. "What are they doing up there?" He thought getteimg slightly annoyed. "I can show you to my house if you want." Yuki said as she lowered herself to the ground. Once Yuki's feet touched the ground her whole body relaxed, Yuki loved flying but it wasn't as good as walking on your own two feet. Comato followed her to the ground "Yeah sure." Comato and Yuki walked to over to Kaio. "Hey bro, I nearly forgot about you." Kaio look angry at the two. "Yeah yeah....what's the move now?" Kaio asked. "We're going to Yuki's House!" Comato blurted out loud. "Yuki! You lead the way!" Yuki followed Camato when he walked over to Kaia, when Camato spoke to her she stutter: "O-ok." Even though she was comfortable around Camato, she was still shy around Kaio, which was the reason for her stutter. Yuki turned around and walked South East, in the direction away from the Lake. Kaio sped up to Yuki. "So how was your fight with my brother? You managed you it him, that's pretty amazing. Usually he is like to show of his skills he had trained so hard for, I'm quite surprised he didn't show off." "H-He's pretty strong. He certainly wasn't an easy person to fight." Yuki said as she continued to walk South East. She was now able to the silhouette of her house. It wasn't a big house but instead a nice size for one who usually travels. As she walked she felt herself walking closer to Camato then to Kaio. She guessed a friendly spar was all it took for her to get friendly with a person. Comato continued to walk not paying attention to hear what Yuki and Kaio were talking about. "You two, I can see a house! Is it yours?" "Y-yes it is." Yuki answered as she deactivated her Tenshigan. She had almost forgotten it was still activated, it doesn't use a lot of chakra so sometimes it feels like it isn't activated at all. The only reminder she was given was that she could still see the two Uchihas chakra. Reaching her home, Comato was impressed by what he saw. Walking over to Yuki, Comato placed Hus hands on her shoulders, smiling while doing so. "Are you gonna show us in or what?" Yuki nodded and opened the door. It looked as if this house was a two room house. Inside the room they just walked into was a couch, a desk with pictures of Yuki and the tailed beasts, and a sword that was leaning on the wall. The sword was emitting it's own chakra as if it was a living thing. In the next room was just a twin sized bed and a closet. "This is pretty nice." Comato said walking in Yuki's house. "You have carpet! I love carpet flooring!" Comato dived towards the floor causing a thud upon hitting the ground. Kaio shook his head, "Well, it's been fun but I'm gonna head out. You coming, Comato?" Comato instantly stood up. "No I wanna stay for a while longer." Comato walking over to Kaio placing his hand in Kaio. "I'm going to mark you." Kaio sighed. "See ya, Yuki." Kaio said warping away. Yuki watched Kaio leave and said "Bye." Yuki wished she had a Ninjutsu that can do that. In fact any teleportation Ninjutsu would be nice. After Kaio left she glanced at Camato and asked: "Are you thirsty?" She put her hands in her pockets and allowed herself to fully relax now that Kaio was gone. "Sure!" Comato collapsing back onto the floor. "This is a nice place you got here, Yuki. And to the you stay alone." Comato sighed. "You must get lonely... But no more of that now you've got me! And my brother but mostly me!" Yuki disappeared into her room and came back with a water bottle in her hand, which she tossed to Camato. Yuki walked toward Camato and sat down next to him with her legs stretched out in front of her. "So your going to come back someday?" Yuki asked with a bit of hope in her voice. "Sure! I'd love to come back. But we must keep up the tradition of spar every time we meet up!" Comato said opening his bottle and started to drink to water inside. "Yuki, what do you think of me and my brother? Be honest....If that makes you uncomfortable in anyway, I'll understand." The question surprised Yuki a little bit and took her a second to come up with an answer. "He seems like a nice guy, however he does make me a bit uncomfortable. But that's probably because I don't know him well enough." Yuki answered truthfully. Comato chuckled at her response. "Poor Kaio." Comato sighed pausing for two seconds. "And me?...What to you think of me? Don't hold back. I can take it!" Yuki knew that was going to be his next question The way Comato paused gave it away Despite seeing the question coming Yuki still had to think for a second before answering Comato When she spoke she gave him a teasing smile before she said: "That's a secert." Truth was she enjoyed having Comato around and she was happy that she would see him again. "Oh a secret. That's understandable." Comato laughed. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" Comato said finishing his water. "What's it like living in a hidden village?" Yiki asked "It most be hard to be tied down to one place and not allowed to roam around without being viewed as a betayer " Yuki continued. "Its pretty awesome. The people are really friendly when you get to know them." Comato said. "And plus the Great Nations are currently at peace. I'm usually always on missions anyway so I travel the world a lot." "Have you ever gone somewhere when it's not a mission?" Yuki asked with curiosity in her voice. Yuki had only been in a hidden village once and that was when she met her real parents for the first time. It wasn't a partially good moment for Yuki... "Umm no. Whenever I'm not on a mission, I'm usually training with my brother." Comato laughed. "I'm always training. That's all I ever do.." "I usually train only 10 hours a day, so it's probably no where close to how much you train." Yuki said. Yuki may only train only 10 hours a day, but the training is so rigorous it feels like she's trained for 20 hours. "So, you travel with the tailed beasts? What's the like? If its okay for me to ask?" Comato questioned. "It's really hard. My first training session was when I was four years old and they made me run 5 miles within 3 hours. It just got a lot harder from there. Other then that it's very fun, and we act like a normal family." Yuki answered. Comato yamned. "Yuki, I've really enjoyed our time together. But I think it's time for me to get home." Comato stood up next to Yuki. "I promise I'll be back tomorrow." Comato said smiling at Yuki. "I probably need to get back to mine as well. I've enjoyed our time together as well." Yuki said with a smile. "Ok, see you tomorrow." Yuki said as she stood up as well. Having said their farewsell to each other, Comato flash Yuki a smile one last time before leaving, promising that he would return the next day. Comato waved cheerfully upon leaving Yuki.